


Ring-a-round, a Halo

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Happy Thxughts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: A short Sayori poem





	Ring-a-round, a Halo

 

Ring-a-round the rosie,

A pocket full of posies,

Ashes! Ashes!

We all fall down.

~~

Ring-a-round, a halo

A self-inflicted gallows

Tears fall! Tears fall!

She'll never come down.

~~

A heart's been torn asunder

I can hear the storms athunder

Crashes! Crashes!

She'll never come down.

~~

When does the broken begin to mend?

It never does, this is the end

A quick drop, a sudden stop

This rhyme will never---


End file.
